La chica de la tienda de Ramen
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto ha regresado a la ciudad tras unos años, en su primer día ve a una chica de extraño cabello que lo llevara hasta una tienda de Ramen donde se encontrara con una camarera un tanto peculiar.


**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

** Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

Capítulo 1.

_-Vamos que la película va a empezar._

_- Ya voy, espérame._

_-Date prisa Hina o no llegaremos. Un chico joven estaba corriendo mientras se giraba de vez en cuando para llamar su atención. A lo que ella seguía corriendo tras él para ir al cine._

_Beep_

_Beep_

Una mano salió de debajo de unas sábanas blancas apagando el despertador mientras la dueña se incorporaba lentamente en la cama y se frotaba los ojos con cansancio.

-Otra vez. Murmuro antes de apartar totalmente las sabanas y levantarse para empezar el día

* * *

><p>Un joven se encontraba recogiendo su maleta de la cinta transportadora del aeropuerto de Konoha donde acababa de llegar tras un vuelo de cuatro horas desde Suna. Tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras volvía a encender su teléfono móvil para comprobar que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas: dos de Gaara, una de Shikamaru y las otras dos del Teme. Decidió responder al último puesto quien era él que debía recogerlo hoy, siguió caminando hasta la salida del aeropuerto sin ver por ningún lado a su amigo. Marco su número sin obtener ninguna respuesta tras otros dos intentos fallidos opto porque sería mejor tomar un taxi por lo que empezó a caminar hasta la parada para hacer cola con el resto de la gente.<p>

Se colocó tras una anciana de pelo rojo que parecía que en cualquier momento le podría dar un paro cardiaco. Volvió a sacar su móvil para seguir intentando dar con el inútil de su amigo hasta que un claxon de coche le llamo la atención levanto la vista para ver si era Sasuke pero no. Asi que volvió al móvil de nuevo aunque esta vez era a él a quien llamaban y era Gaara.

-Hola Gaara. Acabo de desembarcar.

_-Eso me supuse la segunda vez que te llame. Era para decirte que te olvidaste los libros de Constitucional aquí, te los mando a la casa de Sasuke ¿no?_

- Si, me quedare en su piso por una temporada hasta que encuentre algo.

_-¿Y han ido por ti?_

-Uff, no… creo que se olvidó de mí y Shikamaru estará en clase o ayudando a su padre así que no puedo pedirle que venga.

_-Te dije que lo llamaras desde aquí pero bueno… _

-Ya lo sé, dattebayo

_-Te tengo que dejar Temari me pidió que fuera a comprar hoy. Tsk, ya hablaremos._

-Adiós. Colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo mientras observaba a la mujer, definitivamente estaba con un pie en el más allá. Cuando a lo lejos diviso un coche negro de donde salió una cara conocida para él por lo que salió de la cola de los taxis y camino con paso decidió arrastrando su maleta tras él. Cuando ya se encontraba a una corta distancia el moreno apoyado en el coche le saludo con la mano antes de abrir el maletero para dejar que metiese su maleta.

-Ya te vale teme, has llegado tarde dattebayo.

-Hmp más vale tarde que nunca dobe. Da gracias que me acorde de ti y te llame porque estaba en una cita.

-Los amigos son más importantes que las mujeres. Cerró el maletero con un golpe seco y ambos se encaminaron a los asientos para salir de ahí, cuando ambos ya estaban dentro y Sasuke empezó a conducir se fijó en lo que había cambiado en los últimos años ahora tenía el pelo negro característico más largo y con fleco; sus rasgos eran más maduros, los ojos parecían más oscuros que de jóvenes y además se dio cuenta antes que era un poco más alto que él y eso que media cerca del 1.80 – Y Sasuke ¿quién era la pobre desgraciada a la obligaste a tener una cita?

-Dirás afortunada, su nombre es Karin. Llevaba meses pidiéndome una cita hasta que accedí la semana pasada.

-Cierto tú nunca pides citas son ellas las que te las piden. Murmuró mientras observaba por la ventana dándose cuenta que había cambiado mucho la ciudad desde la última vez que regreso hace ya unos 8 años. - Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

- Todos hemos cambiado, incluso tú Naruto. Respondió Sasuke mientras conducía, por lo que Naruto se observó pensando en que su pelo rubio de punta seguía igual y sus ojos azules también, solo era más alto y ahora hacía ejercicio para evitar subir de peso por comer tantas grasas y porquerías. Bueno a lo mejor Sasuke se refería en el carácter.

- Por suerte. Centró de nuevo su atención a la ciudad donde volvía para quedarse definitivamente.

Sasuke aparco su coche en el garaje del edificio donde residía, al momento ambos bajaron y Naruto saco su maleta y siguió a Sasuke hacía la entrada para tomar el ascensor hacía su piso.

Entraron al ascensor y el moreno marco el penúltimo piso, se produzco el silencio entre ambos mientras esperaban a llegar al piso. Sonó el timbre que indicaba que habían llegado y siguiendo a Sasuke entro a un pequeño apartamento con pocos muebles, lo único significativo era la gran pantalla de televisión y todos los juegos de play tirados por la mesa.

-Ponte cómodo. Tu habitación es la de la derecha. Dijo Sasuke mientras encendía la TV y tomaba los mandos de la play para empezar a jugar.

-¿Qué pasó con tu compañero de piso?

-Se largó. Lo despidieron así que no podía pagar este piso y eso que es una ganga.

-Ya veo. Murmuro Naruto mientras caminaba hacía el cuarto que le indico para empezar a desempacar sus cosas, entró a la habitación encontrándose con algo totalmente simple como el resto de la casa, las paredes de blanco con una cama, una mesa con silla y un armario empotrado. _Simple como Sasuke._ Pensó el rubio mientras abría la maleta y sacaba la ropa para guardarla.

Tras unos quince minutos desembalando terminó y cerró el armario con su ropa, coloco algunos libros en la estantería puesto que el resto de sus cosas llegaban a la mañana siguiente. Se paró en medio de su ahora habitación sin saber qué hacer, podría salir y jugar un rato con Sasuke pero no tenía muchas ganas por lo que camino hasta la ventana para ver la zona en la que residían. Por fuera se veía a lo lejos la estación de autobús demostrando que al menos no tendría que caminar mucho, un supermercado en la esquina y algunas tiendas de ropa. Parecía una zona tranquila sin nada fuera de lo normal.

Naruto se empezó a alejar de la ventana cuando una muchacha le llamo la atención, hablaba por el móvil y parecía que se dirigía hacia la estación. Se le hacía un poco costoso verla claramente ya que se encontraba en un cuarto piso pero fue su forma de andar lo que le llamo la atención, caminaba con seguridad, y aunque el gorro no le permitía ver su color de pelo Naruto juraría que era morena. Cuando una ráfaga de viento le levanto un poco el gorro dejando ver un poco de su pelo que era… _¿rosa?_

**Aquí traigo un nuevo fic de Naruto con una de mis parejas preferidas; si les pareció interesante aunque la trama no ha comenzado realmente déjenme un review se les agradece enormemente. **

**Gracias por lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


End file.
